


That's Entertainment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus, it turns out, is an excellent host.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Remus, it turns out, is an excellent host.

Title: That's Entertainment  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge #173: Satin  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus, it turns out, is an excellent host.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

That’s Entertainment

~

Lupin’s hands were everywhere. Severus didn’t mind. He was particularly enjoying where Lupin’s left hand was, in fact... “Mm,” he moaned as they stumbled through the door.

Severus collapsed onto the bed, Lupin following him down. The sheets were slippery and Severus almost slid off before Lupin hauled him back.

“Perfect mood killer,” Severus groaned. “Couldn’t you use cotton sheets?”

Lupin laughed, tucking his face in Severus’ neck. “I dressed the bed for company,” he murmured.

Severus sighed. “Next time dress yourself.”

Lupin smiled. “Oh, I did that, too.”

Lupin knew how to entertain, Severus had to give him that.

~


End file.
